Trip to the SSB Islands
by Assasain of Thunder
Summary: Join the Smashers as they take a break from fighting and go on a vacation to the SSB Islands! Rated PG for insanity...


Trip to the SSB islands  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SSBM. I would also like to thank my sister, Kyone, also Reisho and Touya (user names) who helped me make this fic.  
  
Smashers: (chanting) We're going on vacation! We're going on vacation! (glass breaks)  
  
Assassin of Thunder: NOOOOOOO! My $1,000,000 vase! I'm gonna destroy those darn jerks! ____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
Ice Climbers: I'm so excited! I've never gone on a vacation before!  
  
Master Hand: (on the phone) Yes, I would like to bring the smashers to the Super Smash Bros. Islands.  
  
Telephone: Would you like fries with that?  
  
Assassin of Thunder: (comes to HQ) I'm sorry! The plane broke down! The trip has to be canceled!  
  
Smashers: Nooooooo!  
  
Female Wire Frame: Not to worry! We can always take the Rainbow Cruise!  
  
Smashers: Yaaaaaay! ^________^  
  
Peach: No! Don't! The Rainbow Cruise always crashes into a Koopa! Besides, Mario's a horrible driver!  
  
Mario: What-a did-a you-a say-a?  
  
Crazy Hand: Shut up! We'll take the Rainbow Cruise! All we need is a new driver.  
  
Assassin of Thunder: Can I? Can I? Can I? Can I? Pleeeease?  
  
Crazy Hand: Fine. Have fun Smashers!  
  
Peach: Wait! Couldn't we just take the Great Fox?  
  
Fox: If you like Arwings firing at ya!  
  
Peach: The Falcon Flyer?  
  
Capt. Falcon: Crammed with F-Zero racers.  
  
Peach: How about a UFO from Fourside?  
  
Ness: Four words. Filled with killer aliens! (Screams like a girl and crashes through the window) I meant to do that.  
  
Peach: I give up! We'll take the Cruise!  
  
Crazy Hand: Let's try this again. Shall we? Now we're off! ____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
At the Rainbow Cruise  
  
Smashers: (pile onto the Rainbow Cruise)  
  
Pichu: Pichu Pi Pi? (What happened to the color?  
  
Peach: I forgot to mention. I painted the Cruise pink! Isn't it pretty?  
  
Assassin of Thunder: Warning! We're passing over an ocean. Don't look in the water! You'll get seasick!  
  
Falco: What water? ( looks down ) Oh. (barfs)  
  
Kirby: Are you ok?  
  
Falco: I upchucked lettuce...  
  
Kirby: Did you eat lettuce?  
  
Falco: No.  
  
Ness: Weird. (Looks at Mewtwo; points) He did it! It's his fault!  
  
Mewtwo: Hey!  
  
Mr. Game and watch: Beep beep beeeep beeep! (Get the kitty!)  
  
Everyone: (piles up on Mewtwo)  
  
Dr. Mario: Don't worry! I'm a professional! (gives Falco a pill)  
  
Fox: You idiot! That just made him worse!  
  
Dr. Mario: Oops.  
  
Assassin of Thunder: Bad news! I just hit a Koopa!  
  
Peach: I knew it!  
  
Roy: Shut up! When will we get to the ssb islands anyway?  
  
Luigi: I know!  
  
Jigglypuff: ( starts singing )  
  
Everyone: ( Falls asleep )  
  
Jigglypuff: Puff? ( Huh? Is my singing that bad?) (draws on everyone's face with a marker.)  
  
Everyone: ( wakes up )  
  
Marth: My face! My beautiful face! It's uglier than Ganondork! Ganondorf: ;_;  
  
Roy: It doesn't look any different to me.  
  
Blastoise: water gun!( washes the marker away ) Huh? I can talk? Oh well...( disappears )  
  
Assassin of Thunder: Hey Smashers! I'd just like to say, welcome to the ssb islands.  
  
Smashers: Whahooo!  
  
Fox: Good . I was getting bored with watching Falco blow his cookies.  
  
Assassin of Thunder: Ok Smashers, there are some rules for you to foll- uh, guys?  
  
Capt. Falcon: To the beach!  
  
Everyone: (run to the beach while leaving a flattened Capt. Falcon behind.  
  
Capt. Falcon: Ouch...  
  
Falco: (goes to a doctor)  
  
Girl at the counter: Awwww. Look at the cute widdle birdie!  
  
Falco: (steaming) Cute little birdie? Hmph. (goes into the office)  
  
Doctor: My name is Dr. Bologna. What's the problem?  
  
Falco: I got seasick on the Rainbow Cruise.  
  
Dr.Bologna: Bla na boo ya mee.  
  
Falco: Huh?  
  
Dr.Bologna: These are my magic curing words. Don't steal them!  
  
Falco: I guess that's why they call you Bologna. Hey! That actually worked! How did you do that?  
  
Dr. Bologna: I was actually about to ask the same question. It never works!  
  
Falco: Whatever. (Leaves)  
  
___________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
Falco goes outside to the beach only to find everyone staring at a giant mountain.  
  
Bowser: Look out! She's gonna blow!  
  
Ice Climbers: Run away!  
  
Falco: Hey! What's going on?  
  
Islander: We thought that Mt. Smasher was just a mountain, but it's actually an active volcano! Please leave.  
  
Roy: I told you that we would help!  
  
Islander: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
King of SSBI: Oh No! The time has come! Mt. Smasher is about to erupt!  
  
Volcano: (lava comes bursting out)  
  
King: Escape! (Screams like a girl and drowns in the ocean) I meant to do that!  
  
Ness: Hey! That's my line! (Beats the king up with all of his abilities)  
  
Pikachu: (tries to get Blatoise with pokeballs but only gets Ho-oh, Entei, and Moltres.)  
  
Pichu: Pi Pi Pichu! (Water! Come on! )  
  
Pikachu: (Throws another Pokeball but gets Charizard.)  
  
Roy: Come on! We have to get a water pokemon soon!  
  
Marth: Give me those! I have better luck! (Throws pokeball)  
  
D.K: Come on. Water.  
  
Pokeball: (Brings out Blastoise!)  
  
Roy: Why does Marth always save the day?  
  
Everybody: (Watching as the volcano dies)  
  
Villagers: YAAAAAAAAY!  
  
Fox: This is what I call a vacation!  
  
Assassin of Thunder: Let's go back to HQ!  
  
Smashers: (Get on the rainbow cruise)  
  
Falco: (Barfs) Hey! I thought that treatment worked! I'll get that guy if it's the last thing I... (Barfs)  
  
Dr. Mario: Don't worry! I'm a professional!  
  
Fox: Here we go again!  
  
End  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
So how did ya like my 2nd fic? I would also like to apologize for putting this fic up so late. I didn't have time until now! 


End file.
